


The beauty of Christmas

by zeusfluff



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeusfluff/pseuds/zeusfluff
Summary: Juliet spends her first Christmas off the island with Sawyer and the rest of her family in Miami. *Completely AU.*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own any of the LOST characters. But I do own David and Hayley and Cara.

[ ](https://postimg.org/image/m19fikh63/)

 

“Who wants to help me decorate the tree?”

Cara stepped forward and reached into the ornament box for a tiny wooden rocking horse. Her older sister Hayley took a few steps closer and then disappeared to her room down the hallway. Digging a box out from under her bed she opened it. Pulling out a photo with a hook through the top, she went back into the living room. James looked up and smiled.

 

“What have you got there kiddo?”

 

Hayley held the photo as if everything depended on it. The room grew silent and Juliet turned back to Hayley who was biting her lip and shuffling her feet. Stepping up to the tree, Hayley placed the photo/ornament on it. Juliet stared at the photo, tears beginning to glisten in her eyes.

 

"It’s you and me and Uncle David.”

 

Juliet stared at the brand new and pink baby she held in her arms in the photo.

 

“I remember when this was taken 9 years ago.”

 

Fingering the photo, Juliet let the tears flow and pulled Hayley into a hug.

 

“Thank-you baby.”

 

When she let go of Hayley, she spoke so softly up at her mother, Juliet could barely hear her.

 

“Uncle David should be here soon. Daddy and I wanted to make it a surprise.”

 

James looked at Hayley and shook his head.

 

“Hey little genius, we had a deal, we weren’t gonna tell your mama about Uncle David. Well, guess the cats out of the bag now.”

 

The doorbell rang and Hayley went running for it. Looking in the window she saw that it was David and she opened up the front door to let him in.

 

“Hi Uncle David. Mama is in the living room.”

 

David shut the door and followed Hayley into the living room.

 

“I think those calculations are off by two.”

 

Juliet turning around shook her head and laughed.

 

“Yeah that’s you David. Always thinking about algorithms even when we’re not working. Come here.”

 

David pulled Juliet in for a hug and noticed the picture on the tree.

 

“You know Hayley has been hanging that photo on the tree for the last three years now. She said it made her feel closer to you even though you weren’t here. I’m so glad you’re home Jules. It’s a miracle.”

 

Juliet thanked all the stars in the universe for her luck in getting home. She was finally back where she belonged, albeit, a bit strange being back in the real world. It would take a little time getting used to again.

End


End file.
